


my chains are gone

by FangirlintheForest



Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey (kinda), F/M, Heavily inspired by Prince of Persia, Planet Alderaan (Star Wars), The First Order, The World Between Worlds (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest
Summary: When it is discovered that the peaceful planet of Alderaan is threatening the First Order's rise to power by forging weapons for their enemies, Supreme Leader Snoke sends his armies to invade and put a stop to the threat.After leading the First Order to victory, Rey finds there might be more to Alderaan than meets the eye, including the pretty-faced Prince of Aldera. When she is implicated in the sudden death of the Supreme Leader, she is forced to go on the run with the reluctant Prince - who is hiding a secret as old as the galaxy itself. To survive they must rely on each other - not only to find out the truth, but to defy the future itself.A Reylo World Between Worlds AU loosely inspired by The Prince of PersiaReylo Readers & Writers: The Marvelous Moodboard Event Day 3
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Reylo Readers & Writers - The Marvellous Moodboard Event





	my chains are gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theresonatinglight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresonatinglight/gifts).



> So uh, hi. :)
> 
> This has been sitting in my Scrivener for about a month now, but it never felt like the right time to post. When I saw the theresonatinglight's moodboard for the Marvelous Moodboard Event I literally couldn't resist. I was so inspired by the moodboard to pick up the story again and actually commit. I hope you enjoy this spin on the Star Wars universe!
> 
> As always, my forever thanks to shipperofdarkness for being the world's best beta and friend ever. Thanks for listening to me talk about convoluted plotline ideas, listening to my rants, and reassuring me my fic isn't trash at 1am. <3 Words cannot express how awesome you are.
> 
> *NOTE: This fic is set in the Star Wars Universe. I am only using certain plot beats from the Prince of Persia.

He senses her during a mission to Jakku. It’s a desert planet, devoid of most life — any life there is hardened by the harsh conditions and choices they make daily to survive. It’s a trait he only sees as valuable — it’s something he can use to mold, to shape.

As they depart the sleek shuttle, his eyes are immediately drawn to her. She is small, scrawny even, for her age. Her hair is tossed up into a rustic hairstyle of three buns. Dirt and sand cake her raggedy tan clothes as she scrubs the underside of an old transport vehicle.

Her power thrums through the Force louder than the shriek of brush against metal. To someone of his skill, it’s almost a tangible feeling. She is naturally gifted. 

He turns toward one of his guards. “She’s coming with us. Make the necessary arrangements.”

The red guard salutes, “Yes, Supreme Leader!” and marches away toward the collection of tents nearby.

He can see it, the worlds that will fall under their feet if he properly trains her. They will topple cities. The galaxy will be his. She stops her work and looks his way with curiosity in her eyes. His marred face twists into a grin.

———————————

**10 YEARS LATER**

Rey feels his sour mood in the turbolift before she even steps foot inside. The red of the throne room is familiar to her, as is the enraged temper of the figure sitting at the head of the room. 

General Hux already stands before the Supreme Leader, and as she walks in, he turns his head to watch her approach with a calculated stare. She bristles, but doesn’t let it show. He’s never liked her. Resent is too soft a word for how he acts whenever she’s near. When Snoke brought her from Jakku, he didn’t bother hiding it. Their relationship has been tainted ever since.

Hux turns back to Snoke, observing the way the man’s azure eyes track Rey’s movements. The Supreme Leader waves a hand dismissively, “You may proceed, General.”

“Our spies intercepted a shipment of weapons from the city of Aldera. I’ve seen the evidence myself. It is clear defiance of the First Order, and of you, Supreme Leader.”

From the throne, Snoke growls and slams his hand down, “Alderaan dares to defy me?”

Rey's lips form a thin line as she narrows her eyes at the smirking General.

“Rest assured, Supreme Leader — they will pay.”

“And what exactly is your plan?” Rey interjects. “March to the city's front gates and wage a full-on assault?”

“They have defenses against our ships. A ground assault is exactly what I have in mind.” His chin tilts upward as he smiles.

“If that’s the plan, then let me go in first.” Rey states, eagerly stepping forward. She’s ready to prove her worth. She can get the task done in a more efficient manner than Hux’s brutal tactics would allow.

Hux straightens and stiffens, as though she’s said something terribly offensive. “I am the General of the First Order. You lead a band of street scum. I will be leading us to victory.”

Rey falls silent, angry and feeling unfairly scolded. She thinks of Finn, among others. Her men are loyal, and she knows they do a better kriffing job than his stormtroopers ever could dream of doing. She itches to prove him wrong.

Snoke chuckles from his throne. “Your eagerness is pleasing to me, young Rey.” He then turns from her, casting his full attention onto Hux. “General Hux shall lead the troops to Aldera. You march at dawn.”

General Hux bows. “Yes, Supreme Leader.”

Rey glances neutrally at him as he stalks away with his chest puffed out before turning and leaving the throne room herself. She has no desire to watch him needlessly sacrifice troops. As she exits and joins him in the turbolift, a plan starts to form in her mind. The doors close as Rey fights off a smirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on:  
> [Tumblr](https://fangirlintheforest.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/forestfangirl)
> 
> 12/13/20 - Chapter 2 is currently in progress.


End file.
